


【盾鐵】I got no plans tomorrow night

by keynesianismstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, jane foster/thor mentioned - Freeform, sharon and steve are friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 簡單點來說這次是迷弟妮妮作主動要把隊長最後成功的傻白甜故事





	【盾鐵】I got no plans tomorrow night

**Author's Note:**

> (2015: I blamed it to the Sassy Captain America in new trailer of AAOU)
> 
> 這篇在lof長期被封我也不知為什麼

 

 

美國隊長總是有計劃的。  
  
  
拜託，那可是美國隊長。四十年代美國隊長還得要賣國債的時候不是有首表演主題曲，其中有句歌詞就是「穿星條旗的男人總有計劃」嗎？  
  
作為美國隊長上世紀的朋友之一的兒子、本世紀的天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家，現時肢離破碎的神盾局金主（兼收容所所長）Tony Stark對於「美國隊長總有計劃」這認知還是有的——當你家老頭子有事沒事就愛把美國隊長英勇事跡掛在嘴邊說說說，而這也是Stark父子從前為數不多的話題之一時，「你實在很難會不記得」某矮富帥語。  
當然我們偉大的鋼鐵俠是不會承認其中一個原因是他小時候是美國隊長鐵杵粉，偶像的特質自然銘記於心。  
  
更何況，回想將近三年前他們第一次的合作，雷神先生劫機擄走他家寶貝弟弟時兩人的妙語橫珠：「我們要制定一個作戰計劃！」「我有個計劃，作戰！」  
  
三年後的現在時，又醜又大的Stark大廈正式改建成復仇者大廈，迎來了不同的住客，包括我們的好博士Bruce Banner、終於通過了神盾的精神評估而復職現在卻又失業的弓箭手Hawkeye Clint Barton、因為失業了所以只好來SI找工作的Maria Hill、導致前兩者失業的真兇Natasha Romanoff以及在華盛頓毀航母、扔盾牌、救基友時順便不小心炸掉神盾總部的Steve Rogers，撇除了那個把半個倫敦的格林威治大學拆掉後和他的嬌小博士女友定居倫敦的異國之北歐神，復仇者全員算是開展了同居的生活。而在這同居的生活之中發現自己不小心愛上了某隻老冰棍於是決定去告白的Tony Stark決定仿傚偶像—暗戀對象—Rogers叔叔的特質—--  
  
  
**他．要．制．定．作．戰．計．劃！**  
  
  
  
「噢Tony，你要是敢把約會—接吻—上床—逃跑那套用在美國隊長身上我發誓我會用我最幼跟最高的那對高跟鞋把你的蛋釘在SI會議室的牆上。」盡責又聰明的前女秘書現SI的CEO不待老板再說話便掛斷了這個凌晨打來擾人清夢的電話，把某人那句「噢Pepper我的好Pepper我的好姑娘你怎能這樣對你的好老板和他的好蛋蛋」完全扼殺在喉嚨裡。  
  
  
  
**所以他．要．制．定．作．戰．計．劃！**  
  
  
  
「不Tony拜託你不要告訴我你選擇在凌晨四點打電話來是要告訴我你又幹了什麼蠢事。」  
  
「不Rhodey我很認真的在向你提問如何約一個九十多歲的人去約會。」  
  
「……你是跟Pepper分手後壓力太大還是怎樣？一個九十多歲的老太太？我的天！」對於一個在凌晨四點被人吵醒的人來說抓重點從來都是難處。  
  
  
  
**所以他真．的．要．制．定．作．戰．計．劃！**  
  
  
  
「Jar，給我找一找二十世紀的約會方法。」  
  
「是否要建立新檔案夾儲存資料？」  
  
「要，叫作戰C計劃。」  
  
「作戰C計劃檔案夾已建立。是否載入搜索結果？」  
  
「來吧來吧，給爹地來點有用的！」Tony愉快地拍了拍手，一股腦地栽進二十世紀約會指南裡去。  
  
  
  
完成了閱讀資料創舉的Tony在JARVIS完美的監控下成功地在公共樓層截住了在客廳的Steve Rogers。  
  
噢，不再是那可笑過時卻又帶點傻氣的三七分髮型，Steve把頭髮理得短短的乾淨俐落，再穿上了當下年輕小伙子常穿的連帽外套和普通一件T-恤，不得不說這個老古董從外表上看起來與一般大學生、年輕人無異，這麼的健康和有活力，簡直是Perfect。  
  
  
「早安啊Cap！」Tony首先開口打招呼。  
  
「呃，現在已經黃昏了，Tony，晚上好。」只見Steve狐疑地看了看窗外已經夕陽西下的天色，還是有禮貌地朝他的隊友打招呼。Tony揮揮手表示不在意這錯誤的時間。  
  
「你這星期六的晚上有空嗎？」他只是繼續問下去。  
  
「星期六的晚上嗎？呃，我約了人。」Steve不好意思地搔搔頭。  
  
  
  
……美國隊長總有計劃嘛，huh?  
  
  
  
「——非常抱歉！是有什麼事嗎？」Steve的語氣中帶著濃濃的歉意。Tony決定原諒他一次。  
  
「不，沒什麼。只是問一下。如果你需要二十一世紀紐約旅遊指南的話，我很樂意當個免費嚮導。你想想看，我這個房東包吃包住包維修現在還包嚮導卻不收你們一個美仙是不是很好呢我知道你都醒來快三年了一直在華盛頓那邊幫神盾跑跑腿也生活得好好但紐約跟華盛頓是兩碼子的事我知道紐約最好吃的高級餐廳和最好喝的咖啡和最好吃的餐車在哪我知道我說話該帶點停頓給作者標一下標點符號可是我就是管不了自己的嘴巴你知道嗎……」Tony知道他的嘴炮症又開始發作，但他就是阻止不了自己啊來咬我啊，這時候Steve又出聲了。  
  
「如果你能當我的紐約嚮導實在是太好了，我一直都苦惱該找誰給我帶帶路呢。Nat總是要我答應一個她的女生介紹才給我介紹紐約的一個景點。我又不能老是把Sharon約出來，她在CIA也有很多工作。」  
  
  
噢Sharon，Sharon Carter，Agent 13，隨便什麼。Tony閉上嘴巴瞪大眼睛，點點頭附和Steve的說話。  
  
  
「……如果可以的話我想白天會比較好？白天風景也比較好，路況也比較好。」Steve綻開一個要是在九頭蛇面前這樣一笑大概所有人都決定不再Hail Hydra而是Hail Cap的燦爛笑容提議道，本來就是Hail Cap派的Tony楞頭楞腦地點點頭答應了。Steve滿意地頷首，說了句「那我得趕著出門了喔，晚安。」便離開了客廳。  
  
  
至少一分鐘後，Tony才收回了死盯著緊閉的升降機門的目光，幽幽地問了他親愛的人工智能管家一句問題。  
  
  
「我剛剛到底答應了什麼鬼。」  
  
「您剛才綵納了Captain Rogers的提議，成為他在白天時候的紐約旅遊指南的嚮導，Sir。第一次的旅遊指南暫訂於後天的中午時間。」Jarvis一如以往地優雅的聲音響起。  
  
「我記得我看的是二十世紀約會指南。」  
  
「的確是的，Sir。您最初是選擇了《二十世紀約會指南》第五章裡所介紹的『一同旅遊以增進感情和深入了解對方』的方法。」  
  
「……給我找出所有的紐約景點，和Cap的愛好興趣交叉作對比。」  
  
「如您所願，Sir。」Jarvis輕快的聲音響起。  
  
  
  
……所以他真的得要制定一個作戰計劃。  
  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
美國隊長總是有計劃的。  
  
  
拜託，那可是Steve Rogers，那個上世紀謊報四次地址只求入伍的小個子。實不相瞞，Steve當時可是非常認真地弄了一個小單子，上面寫有十多個不同地方，上一個失敗了就到下一個去。為求達到目的他當然可以不擇手段，你懂不。  
  
這個把計劃寫在小單子上提醒自己的舉動後來變成了Steve的習慣，也被他帶到七十年後的現在。雖然二十一世紀有把紙質東西電子化放進電腦、電話的趨勢，但是美國好隊長還是喜歡能夠用手實際觸碰到的東西、筆尖觸及紙張的感覺還有書寫時的沙沙聲。  
  
他現在手頭上的小單子包括要惡補的七十年知識、一生中必須要做的XX件事、電影清單和小說清單。後兩張清單不知什麼時候被其他復仇者（主要是Tony和Clint）發現並且大肆修改過（「說真的，暮光之城？那套搞笑青春片？誰給你的建議？」「如果你約Agent 13看影碟看這套的話我相信你們之間是沒有任何可能。」）。  
  
  
而計劃往往都伴隨著一個有良好規劃的時間表。  
  
一如計劃清單，Steve的時間表也是紙質的，就掛在他位於復仇者大廈的房間的牆上。  
  
撇除Steve Rogers作為美國隊長時要處理外星人或是超級反派入侵紐約、九頭蛇滲透神盾諸如此類的突發事情，Steve Rogers本人的一週時間表也是十分多采多姿的——引用Tony的話就是作為一個九十七歲的老人來說這時間表是十分多采多姿。  
  
  
星期一和二的白天他會去紐約的老人院當義工。他喜愛與住在那兒的老人家聊天，聊聊他們的Good old days，通常一待就是整天。  
  
星期三和星期六晚上都是Sharon在繁忙的CIA工作中可以抽時間出來和他吃個飯聊個天的日子。他們大多數就是逛逛便去吃晚飯，吃飯時說說自己的事、說說復仇者的事、說說Peggy的事，情況許可的話有時還可以拜託安老院那邊幫個忙，找個電腦來連線和臥床的Peggy線上聊天。  
  
星期四晚上是惡補電影之夜。自從Clint和Tony大肆修改完他的電影清單後倒也很負責任地表示他們可以捨命陪君子每星期找一天好好坐下來看看電影，有時Bruce和Natasha也會加入他們。當然Steve極懷疑Clint只是有借口吃完一大碗爆米花而已。  
  
然後呢，現在連星期五的白天時間也有事情要做了。Tony居然說當他的紐約嚮導！這是他和這位故友之子也是現在的好戰友打好關係的時候。況且，那可是Tony Stark，想要由他當紐約嚮導的人大概從紐約排到馬里布去！  
  
於是乎，美國隊長每週五都快快樂樂地與鋼鐵俠出門去吃玩逛。這紐約探索之旅本來只有當事人兩位知道，其實也算不上是什麼秘密，只是復仇者其他成員並沒有八卦到要知道彼此的每日行程。直到後來有一天大家發現自己小隊的隊長和贊助商已經關係好到Steve可以成功從工作室捕獲又熬夜又沒咖啡喝導致脾氣有點暴躁的Tony一隻，而後者一句嘴炮也沒回便乖乖坐在餐桌前等餵食才發現這幾星期以來他們週五的約會。  
  
  
「這不叫約會，只是紐約探索之旅。」Steve解釋。  
  
「居然還有正式名字了。」Clint沒好氣地吐槽。  
  
  
Bruce已經被充電完畢的Tony拖了去實驗室。只有一個人對這件事表示有可疑。  
  
  
「你跟Sharon如何？」Natasha Romanoff瞇起眼睛問。  
  
「我每週三和週六都會和她吃晚飯。」Steve回答。  
  
「然後呢？」Natasha繼續問下去，大有「你不好好回答我就用大腿絞死你」的打算。  
  
「……沒有然後了。」Steve不自覺地把身體往後退了退，如實地回答。  
  
「Nat，你怎麼可能期待隊長能夠在短短幾個月就把人家女孩子拐到床上去？他可是上世紀的紳士——」接受到Natasha兇狠的目光，Clint乖乖地把「說不定他還有一張清單標示著約會過幾次才能牽手才能接吻才能過夜」這幾個字消音在喉嚨裡。  
  
「那傢伙不可能會好心到帶任何人參觀紐約——即使你是美國隊長。」Natasha Romanoff雙手抱胸表示事情有可疑。她哼一聲讓Steve把還想說的話乖乖地吞進肚子裡。  
  
「說不定他想泡你呢。」Clint在旁邊插嘴，然後被Natasha一個眼刀掃過去。  
  
  
Steve沒有回話，因為他明顯被Clint這個假設嚇倒了。只見弓箭手無懼紅髮特工凌厲的表情，乘勝追擊。  
  
  
「你想想你跟Stark出門去探索紐約時比較像約會，或是你跟Agent13約出來吃飯時比較像情侶約會啊？」  
  
「……」雖然Clint提出了兩種約會讓Steve作比較，然而後者一時只想到了探索紐約時同行者的一舉一動一言一語一笑一靨……噢不，Rogers快點停下來！你他媽的在想什麼？那是你的導遊而已不是約會對象！等等，他是不是剛說了句髒話？  
  
  
看著Steve風雲變色的那張臉，Natasha想把Clint揍到再一次認知重塑的心都有了。  
  
  
  
下個週三晚上例行飯局當Steve向Sharon提及此事的時候，Sharon一副「謝天謝地你終於發現了」的表情。雖然那是一個非常失禮的舉動，但Steve還是一臉不可置信地乾瞪著對方。  
  
  
「……什麼？」  
  
「我跟Aunt Peggy還在想你什麼時候發現你們其實是在約會。」Sharon無視對方目瞪口呆的表情，逕自拿起水杯喝了一口開水。  
  
「……說真的？你怎麼會這樣覺得的？」發現自己張著嘴有點蠢的Steve把嘴巴合上，一臉沉痛地詢問。  
  
「自從你們開始外出後，我們每個週六晚上的約會你就是說前一天和Mr. Stark外出的事。」  
  
「我很抱歉，Sharon——」  
  
「……然後就算我並不參與其中我也知道你們那天去了哪兒、幹了什麼還有吃了什麼。」Sharon揮揮手打斷了美國隊長想要道歉的話語，「還有以防你不知道，我對於『發現隊友很可愛』諸如此類的東西並沒有興趣——是的，你有跟我這樣說過，請不要否認——我不是Mr. Stark或者鋼鐵俠的粉絲，我對他的屁股沒有興趣。」  
  
  
Steve突然發現當年他和Bucky去Stark Expo.的四人約會也不是很差勁。至少他沒有在那女孩面前提起自己隊友的屁股——等等他真的有提到隊友的屁股很讚嗎？  
  
Sharon扮了個鬼臉給他。  
  
  
「……所以你是覺得Tony在約我？」趁著侍應生上菜的空檔，Steve問道。  
  
「是的，諒他也不會重操故技地在玩弄你的感情。」除非還有其他動詞可以形容Tony Stark的舉動，但那動詞應該還沒被發明。Sharon點頭，謝過侍應生後便執起刀叉準備用餐，然而又在Steve露出愁眉苦臉時放下刀叉。「Steve，你毋須要對我感到抱歉。我們約會本來就是應Ms. Romanoff的要求而已。我不知道你是怎麼想的，但至少我對你還是尊敬大於男女之情。」說實在的，跟自己姑媽喜歡同一個男人這種事其實還是有點奇怪。  
  
「呃，但是——」  
  
「況且你的心上人是Mr. Stark，而Mr. Stark也應該是正在追求你。你們是兩情相悅不是很好嗎？現今社會對同性戀情接受良好，你不用擔心。」Sharon沒有理會Steve想要開口的打算，說完最後一句後開始吃東西，徒留Steve對著自己碗碟裡的小牛排發愣。「……那你有什麼打算？」  
  
  
被問的人總算把眼神從小牛排的紋路上移開。  
  
  
「……我需要一個計劃。」  
  
  
一個把鋼鐵俠追到手的計劃。  
  
  
  
  
窩在復仇者大廈自家工作室以「在替大家武器升級」為由請所有人吃閉門羹但實際上是在規劃下次紐約探索之旅的Tony冷不防打了一個噴嚏。  
  
他把提著滅火器滾過來的機械手臂趕回一旁去，回頭蹙眉望著全息投射顯示屏上的提醒事項以及之前設下的目標。  
  
  
「到底是誰設下了約會十次後才牽手這目標？」平均一星期約會一次、自探索之旅開始以來已經將近三個月，莫說是手，Tony搭上Steve肩膀的次數也是一隻手的手指能數完。「……十五次後才初吻？！這什麼鬼！」Tony瞪著目標數字更生氣了。  
  
「一直都是您，Sir。」Jarvis彬彬有禮的英式電子音響起。  
  
「我聽見你的諷刺，我聽見了。」  
  
「抱歉，我並不記得您有為我增設諷刺的功能，Sir。」  
  
  
Tony對此表示嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
「給我點驚喜，J。」Tony一個彈指要Jarvis之前在交叉比對的約會場所和節目通通顯示出來，然而Jarvis此時通知了他的Sir另一個「驚喜」。  
  
「Sir，Captain Rogers正前往工作間樓層，預計三十秒後便到達。」Jarvis通知他的主人。「……順帶一提的是，根據我的分析，向Captain Rogers告白的時機已經成熟，我建議Sir您向他表白——」  
  
「這不是驚喜，J，Mute！」完全沒料到Steve為什麼打算下來工作間的Tony趕忙把全息投射全部收起來並且靜音他的管家，回過頭隨便拿起一塊被Dummy之前「收拾工作間」而擺過來的電路板和螺絲起子假裝正在拆電路板時正好趕上了Steve站在工作間的玻璃門前朝他微笑並用口型和手勢要求進入的情況。「喲，Cap。」他允許了金髮隊友的進入。  
  
「我請Jarvis開門時他沒有回應我。」Steve露出了困惑的表情。「你是把他靜音了嗎？」  
  
「哦，我剛叫他靜音了不要煩著我在…呃…在拆一塊電路板。」好吧實情就是Tony．三歲就會拆電路板的天才．Stark就算閉著眼睛聽著吵死的AC/DC（美國隊長語）也能拆電路板，要把Jarvis靜音就為了讓他專心拆電路板是說不通的事。Tony揚了揚手上的電路板讓一切借口變得更真實，至少在他眼角瞥到工作桌上幾張他在上面寫過幾筆的約會清單（天曉得他為什麼要寫實際的草稿而不是用電子備忘錄）前。那幾張紙就擺在Steve四倍良好視力的範圍之內，只要他往那邊望一眼就會知道一切。  
  
  
Tony倏地扔下電路板，朝工作桌走去，有意無意地把那幾張紙最先揉成一團。然後轉頭瞪向在角落待命的機械手。  
  
  
「嘿Dummy？過來！你看到這桌子這麼混亂嗎？為什麼會這麼混亂的？我不是叫你收拾的嗎？看在老天的份上我把你製造出來不是讓你製造混亂。快給爹地收拾乾淨！」他指揮著機械手要它快點收拾工作間。「……所以，Cap你來找我是什麼事？我記得你今天是跟Agent 13外出吃飯的日子？這麼早就回來了？」  
  
「啊，謝謝你提醒了我現在已經將近半夜十二時，我想你該洗澡去睡覺了。」  
  
「噢拜託，Cap，我這兒，」Tony舉起手指了指自己的腦袋，「在這時候才是靈感迸發的時候。我要幫那對特工升——」  
  
「你有去過科尼島嗎？」  
  
「——級他們的……什麼？！」  
  
「我在問你有去過科尼島嗎？」Steve又問了一次。他臉上的表情正直得像是在問人「你有去過戰壕感受過戰爭嗎」一般。「戰爭爆發前我跟Bucky有去過那兒玩一次，我記得那時我還吐了。我知道戰後那兒就開始衰退，但近幾年重開了一個遊樂園不是嗎？我想去看看。」  
  
「你吐了？」Tony興致勃勃地追問，顯然他的重點完全錯了。  
  
「我那時還沒注射血清。」Steve沒好氣地白了那幸災樂禍的鋼鐵俠一眼，「如果有興趣的話那麼我們星期五可以去那兒玩。」  
  
「沒問題。」Tony這下回答得極之爽快，完全沒有覺得這個約會哪兒有奇怪。「祝你不會吐出來。」  
  
  
  
結果星期五那天在科尼島玩完過山車回到地面時吐出來的人是Tony。  
  
Steve站在彎著腰在吐的約會對象旁一邊大笑一邊替他順背，並且在Tony吐完開始對他發火時承諾等會兒會買一個草莓和一個藍莓口味的甜甜圈給他。  
  
  
「你不能只用兩個甜甜圈就能收買我堂堂Tony Stark的心！」匆匆去完洗手間漱口並在嚼口香糖的Tony並不賣帳地冷哼一聲。  
  
  
Steve挑起一邊眉毛擺出那款「美國隊長在懷疑你」的表情，Tony努力地不為所動。兩人就這樣不發一言互瞪了好幾秒，直到Tony打算說些什麼轉移話題的時候Steve又沒由來地開口了。  
  
  
「那要什麼代價才能收買Tony Stark的心？」他問道。  
  
「呃，」被Steve那雙誠懇真摯的藍色眼眸盯著，Tony不禁後退了一步想要把臉上的熱氣都驅散，但這作用不大。  
  
  
跟我在一起吧。給我一個吻吧。Tony的腦海閃過這兩個選項，但他可不能這麼直白地說出來，這樣會直接把人家嚇走的。誰都知道美國隊長的性向就跟他我道德標準或者是他制服的腹部條紋一樣直——倒不是說他現在沒在嘗試把他掰彎，總之一切都太早了。他要根據作戰計劃行事。  
  
  
「什麼掰彎？」Steve的反問讓Tony後知後覺地發現他又把心裡的話說出來。Tony一臉惶恐地瞪著對方看。  
  
「你聽見我說什麼了嗎。」他兇兇巴巴地問。  
  
「我就是聽見你說掰彎什麼，要根據作戰計劃行事。Fury有給你任務嗎？」Steve無辜地回答Tony語氣有點衝的問題。  
  
「什麼？那獨眼才沒給我什麼任務。我他媽的才是復仇者付錢和話事那個——好吧你才是最大那個。」  
  
「——所以你還沒回答我的問題呢。」Steve及時把又跑題的對話拉回來。他繼續盯著那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛努力想要看清Tony焦糖色的大眼睛。  
  
「啥……啊、哦。呃，我還想不到？」Tony歪頭假裝思考了一下。「或許一頓晚飯？或是兩頓晚飯？」  
  
「在你確實想到之前我只好先給你這個。」Steve點點頭，不待Tony的回應便逕自摟過小個子隊友的腰把他拉近自己，然後親上了Tony的嘴唇。  
  
  
一個雖然僅是貼在嘴唇上，卻令人忍不住想要繼續下去的吻。然而可惜的是這位身經百戰的前花花公子似乎是嚇呆得沒能給出任何反應，Steve只好重新拉回彼此的距離。  
  
  
「你剛剛不是說想要嗎？」他搖了搖Tony把他從發愣的狀態中恢復過來。  
  
「——噢去你的Rogers！你剛剛是全都聽到了？！」  
  
  
Steve假裝沒聽懂他的話，而被美國隊長擺了一道的鋼鐵俠氣不打一處來開始罵罵咧咧。但由於他臉頰上此刻浮現兩朵紅雲，這嘴炮俠的威力實在是大打折扣。  
  
  
「——我明明制定了一個計劃而你現在完全毀了它！」  
  
「什麼計劃？」  
  
「作戰計劃！約會計劃！追求計劃！隨便什麼反正現在都成了狗屁的計劃！」Tony的大叫聲已經引來了不少路人的側目。而Steve覺得自己有理由負責搞平這件事。  
  
「你計劃詳細內容是什麼？」  
  
「……約會十次後牽手，至少十五次後才吻……三十次後搞上床。」Tony氣呼呼地說。「我才是追求你那個！」所以作主動的是他才對！而不是現在被對方捷足先登被親了！  
  
Steve只是望著Tony若有所思。  
  
「就明天吧。」  
  
「What?」  
  
「你說的牽手接吻上床，明天。」Steve聳聳肩，然後綻開一個不知怎麼看在Tony眼內有點腹黑的微笑，  
  
「I got no plans tomorrow night.」  
  
  
  
  
END.


End file.
